


How Dare You

by Ravenclawboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of Blood, There is multiple mentions of blood so please read with caution, Violence, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawboo/pseuds/Ravenclawboo
Summary: A sex ed lesson turns violent





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened cause this was meant to be a fic with blushy Vernon and Seungkwan but it turned dark

Sex ed. The most dreaded lesson for Seungkwan. Everyone dreaded the sex talk. It was awkward having a middle aged lady telling you the ins and outs of 'reproduction' especially when the woman shows how to put on a condom and how to stay safe from STIs. It only happens once a year and today was the day.

Seungkwan didn't need the sex talk. He was 17 and he had a boyfriend, well, most people didn't know that part. His boyfriend Vernon was a popular boy and of course being gay in the most homophobic school ever probably wouldn't help his reputation and he did not want to lose his popularity status so of course their relationship was kept a secret. Seungkwan wasn't very popular so he didn't care about his popularity status, everyone knew he was gay. He had some good friends and he was known but he wasn't pretty or smart, well to him but to plenty of people, including Vernon, he was.

The room filled up pretty quickly, Vernon and Seungkwan sat on opposite sides of the room but facing eachother so they could make eye contact with eachother. This was an unwritten rule between the two boys, they'd sit away from eachother but not too far away, within looking distance. Vernon walked in the room winking and smiling at Seungkwan before sitting with his friends. Immediately Seungkwan blushed, his thoughts clouded with Vernon's smile, He had a beautiful smile. His thoughts were interupted by a voice.

"What are you blushing at, _fag?_ " One of the boys sneered. 

"Probably having disgusting gay thoughts about one of us!" Shouted the boy next to him. The two of them laughed before high fiving eachother and turning around.

Seungkwan was used to these but he could see the anger in Vernon's face. The boy was turning red, shooting death glares at the two boys. Vernon looked like if he was going to pounce on them but luckily the sex ed teacher walked in. Suprisingly it was not a middle aged woman but a young girl. She didn't look much older than Seungkwan, maybe a few years.

"Good morning, Class," She had a sweet voice that remined Seungkwan of candy. "Today we are going to learn about the wonders of sex education."

The class collectively groaned.

"I know you guys don't want to learn about sex but you have to." She said rolling her eyes, setting down on the table the folders she had in her arms. 

The girl noticed Vernon's red face. "Um... are you okay Mr...?" 

"Chwe, Chwe Hansol but most people just call me Vernon."

The girl nodded. "Are you okay, Vernon?"

Vernon coughed before answering "Yeah."

The teacher nodded at him slightly and then turned towards the class "Well then! Today, as I said, I am going to be teaching you the wonders of sex! And I know most of you are like 'blah blah blah the penis goes into the vagina thats it' but thats not just it." She clapped her hands then went over to the whiteboard in the middle of the room. She wrote the words 'types of sex' on the board before turning back to the class. "Okay so firstly what are the different types of sex?"

"Vaginal Sex" shouted one girl, "Oral sex!"  shouted another. One of the boys who picked on Seungkwam chirped up "Anal sex! You should ask Seungkwan about that one!!" He laughed spitefully, his gang was in hysterics. 

Vernon was looking for the teachers reaction but the teacher wrote down the suggestions on to the board. Blantly ignoring the comment that the boy made which angered Vernon. He made eye contact with Seungkwan who was sending him a look saying "calm down". A voice started whispering to him from his side. "Hey dude? Are you okay? Your knuckles have gone white!" Vernon looked down to see that his knuckles had indeed turned white with anger. He laughed awkwardly, "I just have a stomach ache I'm fine." Waving off with his hand.

"Vaginal sex is the most common type of sex. This when a person with a vagina has sex with a person with a penis. As you know the penis is inserted into the Vagina excetera blah blah" The teacher turned back to the board and started talking about contraceptive methods. This is when Vernon zoned out. He was so bothered by those boys. It was a regular think for Seungkwan to get teased about his sexuality but now Vernon was getting fed up of the sly remarks. Who cares if Seungkwan is gay?! It doesn't have anything to do with them! He was snapped out of his daydream when a hand waved infront of his face.

"Hello, Mr. Chwe? Are you sure you're okay?" The teacher was looking down at him with a worried frown. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm sure, I'm probably just tired." He awkwardly chuckles. "Well since you're okay can you tell me anything about anal sex?" Vernon's eyes widened, he spluttered out an "um, uh, I don't know" which caused some stiffled giggles within the class.

"Why are you asking him?! You should be asking Seungkwan! Considering he's the only _fag_ in this classroom." One of the boys spoke up again. This time emphasing the word fag.

"Okay. Very well I will on one condition! You stop calling gay people "fags" theres no law to who you should and shouldn't like. It shouldn't bother you! It's Seungkwan's sexuality not yours so why do you care so much?!" The teacher lectured the group of boys but they all just rolled their eyes and yawned; Clearly not bothered by the telling off.

"We'll come back to anal sex later then. How about oral sex?" The teacher started to drone on about how oral sex has risks and what protection people should use. Vernon looked towards Seungkwan who was sitting there was a gloomy face. He didn't deserve to be treated like this, treated different than everyone else. It was disgusting.

"Anal sex is usually when a penis is inserted into the 'bumhole' of the other person. Anal sex can be dangerous as if not stretched properly you can seriously damage the 'bottom' person." Someone whispered from the middle of the room "Pfft, I wonder if Seungkwan's sissy of a boyfriend stretches him out enough?" Vernon knew exactly who said it. The joke caused small giggles. Vernon was getting angrier every second. He was close to exploding. "Although anal sex is treated as a taboo subject I believe that it is essential that we show and tell to people how to safely carry out anal sex however, as in lot of places homosexuality is looked down on and small minded people that being homosexual is a sin. The people of the LGBT+ community have been treated so wrongly."

"Did you here that Seungkwan?! You've commited a _sin_! You're a sin! Maybe you should just go shrivel up in hell! Where you belong!"

This was it for Vernon. He flung out of his seat and towards the boy. It happened so quickly that nobody had time to react to him. Vernon grabbed him by the collar and pushed him on to the floor "How fucking _dare_ you call him a fag?! It is nothing. To. Do. With. You. So why the fuck do you care!? If you can't get into that small idiot pea sized brain of yours that some boys like boy and some girls like girls then you are disgusting! How dare you judge someone for who they like, you absolute _prick_ of a boy!" Vernon shouted, well more like screamed, at the guy who was now being pinned to the floor by Vernon's body. The speech had no effect on the boy. He just laughed. "Defending the _fag_ now are you, Vernon? That's a new low for you!" The boy sneered at Vernon.

A slap was heard. The boy had a big hand print on the side of his face. Raw and red. "What the fuck did you just do?!" The boy shouted at him. "Oh, well I slapped you? Couldn't you feel it?" Verno said sarcasticly with a smirk. He could here the shouts of his name come from behind them but he paid no attention. This boy deserved whatever he got.

The boy tried fighting back, screaming insults of "you're a fag too aren't you!" "Get off me you fag!" Vernon turned red, his anger took over him "Yes, I am a fag too and for your information I stretch Seungkwan's bumhole perfectly enough, thankyou very much!" He started to throw punch after punch not stopping. He could here screams from behind him mainly from the teacher and another student. Someone tried grabbing him off the boy but Vernon resisted. He kept punching and punching. His vision was blurred from frustarted tears but he was sure that he could see specks of blood. "VERNON!" A voice shrieked from by the side of him. "VERNON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the voice sounded familiar. "VERNONIE! STOP YOURE HURTING HIM PLEASE STOP!" Vernon realised the voice was Seungkwan. He was shrieking, tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls. "VERNON! STOP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" This brought Vernon to his senses. He stopped punching and looked down at the boy below him. He had blood over his face and was barely concious. What the fuck had he done. He got off the boy and ran out of the door.

He found an empty class room that he flung himself into. He walked towards the wall where he sat down and hugged his legs, he started crying. What the fuck had he done. He wasn't crying now but sobbing. He could feel someone come towards him, it was Seungkwan, he could recognise that fruity smell anywhere. "Vernonie," Seungkwan sniffed, "What the fuck were you thinking!?" He could tell that Seungkwan was angry but he spoke gentley. Vernon let out a muffled sob. "K-kwannie, I-i don't k-know." He lifted his head to make eye contact with Seungkwan, the other boy looked disappointed. Vernon let out a loud sob and rested his head on the wall behind him. "I was so angry and he was taunting me and I flipped and now I'm going to be expelled and possible charged with assault and Seungkwan he was _hurting_ you! I couldn't just let him do that!" Vernon let out another loud sob. He felt an arm wrap around his back, a small sniffle was heard which cause Vernon to look up. "Oh great! I've managed to me you cry too. I'm such a fucking bad person." Seungkwan stayed quiet other than a few sniffles and just rubbed circles into Vernon's back. Waiting until he calmed down enough to go back to class.

It had been around 10 minutes when there was a knock on the class room door. Both Vernon and Seungkwan tensed. "Hello? Seungkwan, Vernon are you in here?" A voice echoed, it was Mr. Hong. Seungkwan spoke up, "Yes sir we're in here." Seungkwan trusted Mr. Hong. Mr. Hong was the shoulder he cried on when things got too much and he didn't want to burden Vernon. Mr. Hong let out a soft giggle, "Um, are you ghosts or something because I can't see you?" Seungkwan didn't reply but instead he raised his hand in the air. "Oh right." Soft pads were heard before Mr. Hong appeared infront of the boys. "Oh my gosh, Vernon are you okay?" He said in a soft voice. Vernon nodded slightly in reply. "Well, it's pretty obvious but the headteacher wants to see you." Both Seungkwan and Vernon knew that they were in big shit. The headtecher wasn't hardly in school and when he was he never left his office. Oh shit. The boys got up and were led to the headteachers office. Mr. Hong gave them a small smile before leaving.

The headteachers office was warm and suprisingly colourful, not a bleak cream colour which Seungkwan expected. There was a desk  on the far edge of the wall and sat behind it was the headteacher, Mr. Yoon. "Have a seat please boys." Mr. Yoon stood up and went to shut the door. "So, I have heard what happened and I have to say, I am disappointed in you, Vernon however, I will not expell you. I do not tolerate Homophobia in my school but neither do i tolerate violence but as the boy had no serious harm and that most of the blood came from your knuckles not the actual boys face, I will exclude you for a week. I will inform your parents, you will stay at home and catch up on homework and assignments." Mr. Yoon tucked a part of his fringe behind his ear. "Now, Mr. Boo, I suppose you are very stressed and emotional after what has happened. It has came to my attention that you recieve these types of comments daily? You must be tired and stress so I am giving you and authorised week off school. Just relax and do what you want. We don't want students stressed before their exams. Maybe you could help Vernon with his assignments and homework? As your grades are slightly higher than Vernon's." Vernon and Seungkwan widened their eyes in disbelief, did Mr. Yoon just suggest that they should spend a week relaxing and 'doing assignments' together. "I don't tolerate homophobia in this school because imagine what my boyfriend would say if he found out I let pupils from my school say such disgusting things." Vernon and Seungkwan gasped. Mr. Yoon was gay?! "Now, please go to the nurses office, Mr. Kim is waiting for you and don't worry about that silly boy, he's going to be expelled."

The boys left the headteachers office feeling much better than they had. They walked in silence towards the nurses office, still shocked about what they learnt about Mr. Yoon. 

After they went to the nurses office to get checked over and cleaned up the headteacher sent them home and told the to have the rest of the week off. They went to Seungkwan's house, nobody was home. They kicked off their shoes and went straight so Seungkwan's bedroom, neither of them had talked much since being in the headteachers office. 

Vernon decided to speak up as they were lying on Seungkwan's bed cuddling. "Seungkwan?" He whispered in a small voice. "Are you angry at me?" Seungkwan turned to face Vernon and brought a hand up to his face, carefully tracing Vernon's features. "No. Just slightly disappointed but thankyou for standing up for me even though it was slightly over the top." Seungkwan let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry your little head, I forgive you and I'm not angry." Vernon let out a sigh of relief. "I love you, Boo Seungkwan" "I love you, Chwe Hansol."


End file.
